<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quirkiness Hero: Deku by TigerMultiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067648">The Quirkiness Hero: Deku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse'>TigerMultiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Stories [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Big Brother Zoro, Canon-Typical Violence, Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Crossover, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Haki (One Piece), I’m gonna make him a good guy, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Original Character(s), Parental Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, So many characters..., Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Tries, Zoro and Izuku are brothers, at first..., but not really, cus the Todoroki family deserves it, he might get it later, ill explain Rei and Touya later, she’s awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya was told that he was quirkiness at age four, and later told that he would never be a hero by the person who was his friend. </p>
<p>...and at the age of 12 he was told the opposite...</p>
<p>After a bad day of school that went a bit too far on Katsuki’s part, Izuku is ready to give up on his dream to become a hero when someone gives him the opportunity of a life time. Izuku and his mom move to Kyoto where people believe he can become a hero and he’s trained by some of the strongest pirates in Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Eri &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Keiko Selkie (OC) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Garden Kaiyo (OC), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Sage Morgan (OC), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Vinsmoke Sanj, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sage Morgan (OC)/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Stories [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so, while I’m still working on my other fanfic “My Hero One Piece” and want to know what you think about it, I’ll put it on hold and now work in this one, also a crossover.</p><p>This is a little like the MHA story “Young Midoriya”, except it’s also One Piece.</p><p>To get some information, read the first chapters of my other story “My Hero One Piece”. Again, tell me what you think about that story please. </p><p>I hope you guys like this story.</p><p>Also I’ll try and upload the first chapter to this soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Hope...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku has a bad day at school and is ready to give up on his dream when a military colonel gives him hope to achieve his dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long 😅</p><p>EDITED AS OF 12/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had begun setting, turning the sky into a beautiful golden color and making the clouds look like soft brown and gold marshmallows. There was a slight breeze and it was a cool temperature.</p><p>The day can be viewed as peaceful, people went about their business and there was nothing wrong in the world.</p><p>Children walked home with smiles on their faces, laughs escaping their mouths as their faces lit up in happiness. Couples walked hand in hand home with love in their eyes and content smiles on their faces. Parents walk with their children home, smiling brightly as their children laugh and smile and skip with all the happiness and joy in the world.</p><p>Everyone was happy and nothing was wrong, everything was fine.</p><p>But, that wasn’t the case for one person…</p><p>A young 12-year-old boy with a shock of fluffy green hair on his head, freckles on his round cheeks, and emerald eyes walked down the street in slow strides. He was wearing a middle schoolers uniform, wearing bright red shoes with a yellow book bag upon his back. The boy was Izuku Midoriya, who was walking home from school after a pretty long day. Usually, Izuku would be smiling and writing in his journal as he walked home, but now he was limply holding his scorched and burnt journal in his right hand. The boy was covered in bruises and scrapes, singeing his clothes, although it was a bit unnoticeable.</p><p>Izuku had a forlorn and almost broken expression on his face as he stared down at the sidewalk, his usually vibrant green eyes were dull as tears brimmed in his eyes and threatened to spill.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was walking really slow, not in a hurry to get home even though he knew his mom would be worried if he was late.</p><p>The day had been...bad on Izuku's part…</p><p>He was teased by his classmates as usual at lunch and during recess, and Katsuki had managed to get a couple of small blasts on Izuku but nothing major. But, at the end of the day, Katsuki cornered him at school, it was just him and Izuku. The angry boy said the same stuff he usually does but for some reason, this time was different, more violent.</p><p>Katsuki had mercilessly used his explosive quirk on Izuku, even kicking and punching him a few times. But the explosions and punches didn’t hurt as much as Katsuki’s words…</p><p>He screamed at Izuku that he was a pathetic quirkiness weakling that was a bug for Katsuki to squish. He would never become a hero because he’s quirkless and he’s just a nuisance to everyone around him including his mom. Finally, Katsuki ended the brutal assault on Izuku by telling him to take a swan dive off the school roof, then the angry child left his supposed friend in silence.</p><p>After sitting on the ground for half an hour, Izuku got up, picked up his almost destroyed notebook, and walked home.</p><p>As he walked towards his apartment, there had been a villain fight near him, but Izuku couldn’t find it in himself to go and take a look.</p><p>He didn’t care.</p><p>He didn’t care about the villains or heroes quirk he could catalog.</p><p>Katsuki’s words rang out in his mind, playing over and over like a mantra. Izuku couldn’t hear anything else besides what he said. The words plagued his mind and latched onto him like a bad virus. He was walking home when he was really falling into a bottomless pit of despair, the darkness was swallowing him whole and the small, dim light Izuku had been clinging to for years was going out.</p><p>Then, Izuku stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared down at the cracked concrete. The sun was setting lower and it was getting darker.</p><p>At that moment, when his shadow got so dark it seemed like it was already late at night, Izuku’s light had finally snuffed out and he was swallowed whole.</p><p>It was almost night time when he finally got home, the light gone from his eyes and movements slow. He opened the front door and stepped into his warm home, closing the door and taking off his shoes. Normally, he would feel safe in his home with his mom, but he just felt empty.</p><p>“Izuku?” The boy's mother came out from the kitchen with worry clear on her sweet face.</p><p>Inko stood there in shock, taking in her baby boys beaten and defeated appearance, his dull green eyes almost sent her reeling. What happened?</p><p>“Izuku, baby, what happened?” She took a step towards her son and patiently awaited his response.</p><p>The green-eyed boy stared at his mother. Normally, he would say that he was fine and smile so he wouldn’t worry about his mother. But, right now…he didn’t think he could do that. Izuku opened his mouth a few times as if to speak but no sound came. As the silence dragged on, it soon became too unbearable and the walls Izuku built up over the years finally crumbled and he broke down in heavy tears.</p><p>Inko quickly moved from her rooted spot and gathered her boy in her arms, holding him gently but firmly as he sobbed into her shoulder. It hurt to see her baby boy like this, and it brought tears to her own green eyes.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. It’s okay honey.” She shushed her son and rubbed his back.</p><p>The two stood there in each other’s embrace for what seemed like hours, but they didn’t care.</p><p>Eventually, Izuku spoke. It was quiet and broken and it seemed like a wonder that he hadn’t completely shattered at this point.</p><p><em>“…I…I can’t be a hero…”</em> Izuku choked out, tears pouring down his face and onto his mother’s shirt.</p><p>When he was swallowed by the darkness, he finally faced the harsh reality that everyone has been telling him for years. He can’t be a hero. He’s just some quirkiness nobody, too weak to save anyone.</p><p>
  <em>“...Katsuki was right...I can’t be a hero like All Might…”</em>
</p><p>Inko didn’t know what to say. How do you comfort your child over something like this? Izuku had always wanted to be a hero, he was so determined to become one so he could save people, even if everyone was telling him he couldn’t. And now here he was, admitting defeat.</p><p>She didn’t say anything, just held Izuku tighter against her, and gently rocked him.</p><p>That night, Inko made him katsudon and they watched tv and ate ice cream in silence. Inko tucked Izuku into bed with a heavy heart and gently kissed his fluffy curls.</p><p>Inko knew she would have to talk to Mitsuki about Katsuki.</p><p>But, not right now.</p><p>Right now, Izuku needed her more than ever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
A week later, and it was summer break, Izuku sat on a swing of the local playground, gently rocking back and forth as he stared down at the ground.</p><p>After that day with Katsuki, Izuku was a bit more quiet than usual but told his mother how he would always bully him. Once told that Inko talked to Mitsuki about how her son had been treating Izuku, and Mitsuki said she would have a long-winded conversation with Katsuki and he would find himself grounded.</p><p>It made Izuku feel a little better, but not all the way.</p><p>The boy avoided Katsuki and his friends as much as possible at school and sat alone at lunch or in the library to avoid everyone else.</p><p>As he sat there, Izuku was lost on what he wanted to do for his future. He always wanted to be a hero and save people with a smile like All Might, but he can’t because he doesn’t have a quirk.</p><p>And now he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>He feels lost.</p><p>He was drifting away at sea and didn’t feel any desire to find his way back to shore.</p><p>“Oi, Deku!”</p><p>Damnit…</p><p>Looking over, Izuku saw Katsuki and his two followers coming over to him, the former looking extremely pissed.</p><p>“What do you want Katsuki?” After that day with him, Izuku realized that Katsuki wasn’t his friend anymore and dropped the childhood nickname.</p><p>The explosive boy sneered at the use of his name but didn’t comment on it. “You know you’ve caused me a lot of trouble with the old hag. She’s been pestering me non stop because of something you said to your mom a few days ago. What the hell did you say, Deku?”</p><p>While Izuku was still afraid of Katsuki, he didn’t want to talk to him. So, the boy just kept looking at the ash-blond boy.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t fucking ignore me Deku!” Katsuki screamed, sparks flying from his palms.</p><p>“Just leave me alone,” Izuku said hardly, looking away from the other boy and looked back down to the ground. This did not sit well with Katsuki.</p><p>“DON'T TALK BACK TO ME THAT WAY SHITHEAD!!!” Katsuki raged as his hands lit up with small explosions and h advanced on Izuku, the green-haired boy looking back at the other boy with fear in his eyes until–</p><p>
  <strong>“STOP!”</strong>
</p><p>A feminine, but strong and authoritative voice rang out and it had such force and power behind it the boys froze and saw a woman in her early teens, about 15-16, with brown hair tied in a half bun and magenta eyes, wearing a dark grey coat, light blue tank top, white gloves, denim jeans, and black combat boots. The woman was walking towards them with a hard look on her face and this strong aura of authority around her.</p><p>She stopped in front of Katsuki and his followers and stared down at them with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you're doing?” She snapped at Katsuki, not sparing his followers a glance.</p><p>“Oi! Just keep walking. You don’t have any business here.” The explosive boy sneered at the woman, looking bewildered at how much authority she had in her stride and tone of voice.</p><p>“It is my business when I see someone about to assault another with their quirk. What’s your name kid?” She countered with a level tone and her eyes hardened.</p><p>“Katsuki Bakugou, the future Number One Hero. So if you know what’s good for you, just walk away.” Katsuki snarled, lip curling and sparks coming from his hands.</p><p>The woman didn’t look deterred in the slightest, just looked at him with a disapproving gaze. “Really? Well, it doesn’t seem very heroic to bully someone and threaten to assault a military officer.”</p><p>Katsuki’s eyes widened as well as his followers. “What?!”</p><p>“That’s right. I’m Major Morgan Sage of the Japanese military and a Provisional licensed Hero from Hiroshima High School.” The woman, Morgan, continued to level Katsuki with a glare that made his followers almost tremble.</p><p>“And, if you wanna be a hero, I suggest you stop what you're doing and drop the attitude right now, or I will report your attempted assault, threats of assault of a military Major and Hero student, and illegal quirk usage to the police and you can kiss your chance of being a hero goodbye.”</p><p>Her voice cracked through the air like a whip, making Katsuki freeze in place as he stared at the girl in shock, processing her words.</p><p>“Understand?”</p><p>The two followers nodded.</p><p>“Good. Now get out of here.” Morgan snapped at the boys, stepping forward and raising her voice a little. “Now! Get your asses home!”</p><p>Katsuki narrowed his red eyes at the women. “Tch. Whatever, this quirkless nobody isn’t worth it anyway.” With that said, the explosive boy shoved by his followers and the Major with one last glare to Izuku and walked home, his followers catching up.</p><p>Once the boys were out of view, Morgan turned her attention to the boy on the swing, his gaze on the ground, and his body tense.</p><p>The Major smiled softly and walked over to the boy, to the unoccupied swing next to him.</p><p>“Hey there.” Izuku looked up at Morgan. “Can I sit here?” She gestured to the other swing. Izuku nodded, and Morgan took a seat with a heavy sigh and watched the boy from the corner of her eye. “Are you okay? That kid looked close to attacking you.”</p><p>“I-I’m fine. Katsuki does that a lot.” Izuku said with a shrug.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>What unnerved Morgan was how casual Izuku said that like it was the most normal thing ever.</p><p>“So, what’s your name? I’m Morgan.” She had decided to change the topic, seeing as it was a bit personal, and gave the boy a comforting smile.</p><p>“I’m Izuku Midoriya.” He said, green eyes catching magenta ones.</p><p>Morgan smiled again. “That’s a nice name.”</p><p>This made Izuku smile too, and a real small smile. He hasn’t smiled since that day with Katsuki. It felt nice.</p><p>“Thanks. And, thank you for doing that.” He thanked with a bashful smile.</p><p>“It’s no problem. If you don’t mind, what was that brats problem?” Morgan’s smile faded and a frown took its place when she decided to get to the bottom of that kid's problem.</p><p>“Oh, well…” Izuku’s smile fell from his face as he looked back to the ground. “Katsuki and I were friends when we were younger. But, when I was diagnosed quirkiness he...stopped being my friend. He started being my bully. I denied it for a while, I wanted him to still be my friend, but he was always so horrible to me and everyone.” Morgan frowned at that. “I had always wanted to be a hero like All Might. But I can’t because I don’t have a quirk, but I never gave up.” A small smile graced his face but soon fell. “Until a few days ago after school...he cornered me and...he said I would never be a hero, that I was just some quirkiness nobody. Then, he-he told me to...take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in the next life.”</p><p>Silence fell and the wind blew past them, Izuku’s curls and Morgan’s half tied up hair swaying in the breeze. That was...a lot to unpack.</p><p>Morgan felt her chest painfully tighten as she took in Izuku’s words and couldn’t help but think about her friend who went through something similar. He faced bullying and assault and felt so hopeless at one point, but thanks to her and their other friends, he was able to move past it all and prove everyone wrong.</p><p>“If you don’t mind my asking,” Izuku looked over to the older teen after moments of silence. “Why do you want to be a hero?”</p><p>This took Izuku aback and he couldn’t help but answer in earnest. “I want to save people and protect like All Might. I want to smile and say that everything will be fine because I’m here! I want to help people no matter what.” The kid's eyes were shining like stars and his smile was so bright it could very well rival All Mights. Then as quickly as it came it went, his vibrant green eyes filled and his smile turned into a frown. “But, I can’t be a hero. I’m just a quirkiness Deku. Everyone has always told me I can’t.”</p><p>Morgan frowned at that name. ‘Deku’ sounded like an insult, and it probably was. But, what really hooked Morgan was Izuku’s drive to become a hero and want to help people. There isn’t much of that in heroes today and the fact that he was brought down by society because he doesn’t have a power like others.</p><p>After much inner debate, Morgan’s eyes lit up as a thought came to her. One that would be best.</p><p>“That’s a shame. I think you would make a great hero.”</p><p>Izuku's head snapped up and over to the Major who was smiling lazily and looking back at him. And somewhere, within the dark abyss, he had fallen into, there was a small light somewhere in there and he felt like he could reach it.</p><p>“Really?” He asked, almost meekly.</p><p>“Of course, not everyone would want to be a hero for the reasons you have.” She shrugged, then took out a pocket watch and looked at the time, reading 10:18 AM, before putting it away. “Hey, listen. I wanna talk to you and your parents about something later, can I have your address so I know where to go?”</p><p>Izuku nodded and wrote down his address, giving it to the Major as she stood and stretched.</p><p>“Well, I better be going. You should go home too, so you won’t have to deal with that brat again okay? I’ll come by at around 5 or 6 PM.” She told the boy, who nodded and stood from the swing.</p><p>“Okay. See you later!” Izuku waved as he turned on his heel and ran home, smiling all the way.</p><p>Morgan watched the boy go with a fond smile of her own before walking toward her hotel room. She got her phone out and dialed a number, waiting for the person to pick up. After a few rings, the call connected and they spoke.</p><p>“Major Morgan? What do you need?” The man spoke.</p><p>“Hey Ray, how would you feel about sponsoring this quirkiness kid who wants to be a hero?” Morgan got straight to the point on this one.</p><p>“Hehe. Well, that depends. What for?” He chuckled lightly, and Morgan knew he would agree even before she gave explanation.</p><p>“Aside from the fact it kinda hits a little close to home? He shows potential to be a hero and no one has given him a chance. I wanna give him that chance Ray.”</p><p>Silence fell upon the line until Rayleigh Silvers chuckled again and Morgan could practically see the smile on his old face. “Well, I don’t see a problem with that. I assume you're going to talk to the kids' parents?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Morgan smirked.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s discuss who will take charge of him then.”</p><p>“Oh, I have an idea of who.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Izuku got home, he immediately told his mom about what happened and that a military Major and hero student was coming to talk to them. Inko almost passed out but luckily she didn’t.</p><p>Later that night after dinner, the doorbell rang and Inko opened it to be greeted by the warm smile of a military official.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Izuku-kun’s mother. My name is Morgan Sage, you can just call me Morgan.” She smiled and Inko smiled back.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’m Izuku’s mother, Inko. Please come in.” She stepped aside and allowed the older teenager into her home, Morgan removed her shoes and they all sat down at the table. “Would you like some tea?”</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble.” Morgan said.</p><p>When everyone had tea, Morgan was about to talk when Inko cut her off.</p><p>“Morgan-san, I would like to thank you for protecting my son today. I haven’t known about the bullying he’s had to endure for so long, so I haven’t been able to keep him safe. Thank you, so much.” Inko had tears in her eyes as she smiled gratefully at Morgan, and it was almost too much for her. A mother thanking her for keeping her baby boy safe, for protecting him from harm.</p><p>“It’s no problem Inko-san. It was my pleasure actually.” Morgan smiled back at the mother as Izuku hugged her briefly.</p><p>“That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about actually.” Morgan took a sip of her tea before placing it back on the small plate.</p><p>“After the boys left, your son told me about how he was treated for being quirkiness and his dream to be a hero. His drive to become a hero for the reason of just helping people and keeping them safe is not something I see in many heroes today. He told me that he can’t be a hero, but I told him I think he would be a great hero. I believe he can be a hero, despite having no quirk.” As she spoke, Inko and Izuku were looking at her in awe, and Morgan could see tears brimming in the mother’s eyes. “No one has ever given your son a chance to be a hero, and I want to give him that chance. I spoke to one of my superiors, and he agreed with me about helping your son achieve his dream. And I am honored to tell you that Rayleigh Silvers, head of One Piece, Pirate/Military organization, has awarded your son with a scholarship and training program for his future as a hero.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tears spilled out from Inko’s eyes and fell down her face while Izuku’s eyes were shining so brightly they could as well be miniature suns.</p><p>Inko stared into Morgan’s magenta eyes for a moment before wiping the tears from her eyes and leveling them with Morgan’s.</p><p>“Morgan-san,” The teen had to keep herself from shivering under the gaze of the intimidating mother. “While I am skeptical about your offer, the fact that Izuku doesn’t have a quirk worries me enough already, and I don’t want him to get too over his head.”</p><p>Morgan stayed silent and gave Inko a reassuring look with her eyes. She was all too familiar with mother’s worrying about their children, she saw it sometimes when watching men and women go into battle. But this was a bit different. Her son wasn’t going to war, he was being given a chance to become a hero, a dangerous job.</p><p>“But, I’ve seen this spark in his eyes that died a few days ago, and I had a hand in that. And, thanks to you, he came home with that spark in his eyes and a spirit returned to him, thanks to you.” Inko smiled at her, eyes glistening with tears.</p><p>“Thank you again, Morgan-san, for bringing that back. It’s for that reason that I will agree to this scholarship and training program, as long as my son is safe and out of danger.”</p><p>To some, that would sound like a simple request. But to Morgan, it meant so much more to Inko.</p><p>Morgan straightened and stood from her seat, walking around the table until she was in front of Inko and kneeled down to the mother, hands on her knees as her back bent and head tilted down.</p><p>She was prideful and stubborn, but Morgan would kneel when she had to. To protect or save someone, or pay respect to someone. And she was doing that now.</p><p>“I promise that your son's safety will be my first priority.”</p><p>Inko looked momentarily shocked at the display, but smiled gratefully. “That’s all I ask.”</p><p>Morgan nodded, still on her knees but raised her head to look at the mother and son.</p><p>Inko turned to face Izuku. “Honey, I agree with this scholarship and training, you should take it. But,” The smile that began spreading across Izuku’s face flattened just a bit. “You have to promise me that you will stay safe. Can you do that honey?”</p><p>Izuku nodded and smiled brightly, holding his mother’s hands in his. “I promise mom, I’ll be safe.” Inko smiled back and hugged her son tightly, a couple years falling down her face.</p><p>Izuku grinned at Morgan. “Colonel Morgan, what does my scholarship have in store for me?”</p><p>Morgan smiled at the boy's politeness, standing up and sitting down in the chair. “Well Izuku, I spoke to my boss earlier today, Rayleigh Silvers, the head of One Piece and Principal of Hiroshima High School, and we came up with everything for your scholarship and training program, we just need you and your moms input.”</p><p>“What is ‘One Piece’?” Inko asked.</p><p>Morgan wasn’t surprised, not a lot of people in Musutafu knew about the organization.</p><p>“One Piece is an international organization that works with our Japanese military. The members there come from all kinds of continents around the world, many of its members are military or heroes. I’m a military official, but also a Hero student. I’m going to Hiroshima High School, a Hero and military school in Kyoto.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool!” There were stars in Izuku’s eyes and it was really cute honestly.</p><p>“Yes. But what do you need our input on?”</p><p>“Well, for his training program, Izuku is going to be trained by some of Hiroshima’s strongest students, my team, the Strawhats. His training would be a bit overwhelming, and we would need your help to make sure he’s comfortable and going at his own pace, okay?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Also, Hiroshima High is located in Kyoto, so you and Izuku would have to move there.”</p><p>“We have to move?” Izuku asked, a bit concerned.</p><p>“Oh, but, we don’t have much money, and I would have to find a new job, and find a new house…” Inko looked more concerned than her son, which was typical.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that stuff.” The mother looked at Morgan in confusion. “Me and Rayleigh got that stuff sorted out. We’ll be paying for the move and we found a house for you and Izuku to live in, it’s close to where me and my team are already living. We’ll also help you look for a well paying job and a new school for Izuku, so don’t worry.”</p><p>This shocked Inko and brought new tears to her eyes. “I...I can’t thank you enough Morgan-san…!”</p><p>Morgan held one of Inko’s hands in both her gloved ones and gave her a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to thank me.”</p><p>She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes before returning the Major’s gaze. “Okay. When will we move?”</p><p>“Whenever you want, but preferably soon. Moving would also be a good change for Izuku, a new start and he should stay away from that Katsuki kid.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll start packing today and be ready to move next week.”</p><p>“That sounds good.”</p><p>Morgan was about to get up and leave when Inko and Izuku stopped her. “Morgan-san, would you please stay for dinner and desert?” Inko politely asked, eyes shining and Morgan knew that denying was not a choice. Besides, she didn’t have anything else to do.</p><p>Why not?</p><p>“Of course, Inko-san. I would be delighted.” Morgan smiled gratefully at the mother as she went to make dinner and her and Izuku set the table.</p><p>The dinner was delicious, it reminded her of Sanji’s, as was the desert. After that, Morgan thanked them for the hospitality and made her leave, saying she would come to help them with the move and paperwork.</p><p>As she walked to the hotel room she was staying at, pride filled her being and she allowed a full on grin to grace her scared face.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to introduce them to her team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inspirational words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You need to be smart or else you’ll get killed in a fight. I’m significantly stronger than the normal person, but I always use my head in a fight, I never underestimate my opponent. Smarts is something every Hero needs, some have it, but others don’t use it much. It’s why your analysis is a good thing, being able to analyze your opponent's quirk can help you find a way to beat them.” Morgan explained to the flushed boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Morgan, this is the least weirdest thing she’s done, and she's done a lot. Mostly because of Luffy and his adventures. But meeting a quirkiness boy after saving him from an explosive, rude boy then giving him a scholarship the other day was still not that weird.</p><p>Morgan put her hair in a half up hairstyle, got dressed in a white tank top, comfy denim jeans, her boots, and her coat. She also put her pocket watch in her back pocket, as well as her phone and wallet in her coat pockets. Morgan left her hotel room and made her way to Midoriya's apartment to help them with moving. The truck wouldn’t come until next week, so she was helping with boxing everything.</p><p>The teenager arrived at the mother and sons home at 10 AM and gratefully ate the breakfast Inko made.</p><p>They started in Inko and Izuku’s rooms, and would move out from there. And Morgan had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Izuku's room, the All Might merchandise jumped at her and in retrospect it was pretty incredible.</p><p>“Sooo…a fan of All Might huh?” Morgan teased the blushing Izuku.</p><p>They started taking the posters off the walls and carefully folding and packing them in boxes.</p><p>It was when Morgan was packing away some of Izuku’s stuff on his desk and saw a photo of him and his mother that she realized that his father wasn’t here. Wasn’t in the family pictures actually. Inko told her that her husband works abroad and sends payments to her to help with raising Izuku, but doesn’t call often or write letters or even visit. Morgan thinks that the man is a dead beat, but won’t say that to Inko or Izuku. She stared at the photo for a moment before boxing it.</p><p>At 5:30 PM, they were exhausted and Inko asked Morgan and Izuku to go get take out for dinner, saying she was too tired to make anything.</p><p>Inko offered to pay but Morgan said she had money, so the Major and Izuku got their shoes on and walked to a fast food restaurant. The walk was quiet but comfortable as the sun set behind them.</p><p>At one point, they walked by a park and Katsuki was sitting at a bench with his two followers. As they passed the rageful boy glared at Izuku and Morgan. Izuku flinched and didn’t meet Katsuki’s eyes, shaking, but Morgan openly glared at the boy with an unspoken threat on her face. Eventually, they arrived at a McDonald’s, but before they could go in, an explosion went off in the distance near them and Izuku immediately ran towards it with Morgan following a few steps behind.</p><p>They came up to a crowd of people and saw some random Villain fighting a Hero Morgan didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Surrender now!” The hero boomed, glaring at the villain who attacked the hero.</p><p>When they began fighting, Izuku produced a journal and pen and began quickly writing in it while mumbling to himself. Morgan looked at the boy and briefly saw the title of the journal said “Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13”, and Izuku was sketching the Hero then writing his name and going into amazing detail about his quirk, writing it’s possible strengths and weaknesses.</p><p>Morgan was impressed by Izuku’s knowledge and intelligence of quirks, she would have to talk to him about that later.</p><p>The fight lasted for 30 minutes and the villain was arrested and sent to prison. Morgan and Izuku walked back to the McDonald’s and ordered, then sat at one of the tables while they waited.</p><p>“Hey, Izuku?” Morgan got the boys attention.</p><p>“Yeah?” Izuku looked up from his journal.</p><p>“What are you writing there?” Izuku turned a shade of red as he stuttered a response.</p><p>“O-oh uhhh, it’s my...quirk analysis journal…” He said, and it was as if he was expecting Morgan to say it was stupid or something.</p><p>“Can I see it?” She asked.</p><p>“Sure…”</p><p>Izuku handed Morgan his journal and watched as she flipped through a few pages, magenta eyes taking in every detail of every page. Morgan stopped reading and looked at Izuku from over the book in disbelief. “...you...analyzed quirks, found their strengths and weaknesses, possible moves, other ways for them to be used...and did it in a short time…?”</p><p>Izuku nodded shyly. “Y-yeah…”</p><p>Morgan blanked out and closed the book. Izuku prepared for the older teen to say that it was dumb when a large smile broke out on her face. “Kid that’s fucking amazing!!”</p><p>“H-huh? Really…?” Izuku's emerald eyes snapped up and met Morgan’s.</p><p>“Of course! I’ve never met anyone who can analyze as fast as you, especially as detailed as you! You're incredible!” Her smile brightened.</p><p>“It-its nothing, really…” His face was burning bright red now.</p><p>“Are you kidding? It’s not nothing Izuku! Being able to analyze quirks like that is amazing, it’s something not many people can do. You have a good head on your shoulders.”</p><p>“Th-thank you…”</p><p>Just then, a server came over and gave them their food. They stood up and left with their food.</p><p>“Izuku, let me tell you something, at Hiroshima, it’s good to have as much brains as brawn, but brains are something everyone at Hiroshima has.” Morgan wrapped an arm around Izuku’s shoulders, smiling down gently at the boy.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep! You need to be smart or else you’ll get killed in a fight. I’m significantly stronger than the normal person, but I always use my head in a fight, I never underestimate my opponent. Smarts is something every Hero needs, some have it, but others don’t use it much. It’s why your analysis is a good thing, being able to analyze your opponent's quirk can help you find a way to beat them.” Morgan explained to the flushed boy.</p><p>“Okay. I...I have 12 more at home.” Izuku admitted with a small smile.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Can I see them?”</p><p>“Sure! Although, the first couple are from when I was younger, so…”</p><p>“Oh it’s no problem!”</p><p>The two walked back to Izuku’s apartment, unaware of a boy with red eyes and ash hair watching them from afar, glaring at them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple weeks later, it was close to the end of the school year and the Midoriya’s were almost done with moving. Morgan and Reyleigh, who visited the mother and son a couple days ago, had ensured they would have their new home ready for them, a job for Inko, and a good school for Izuku to go to.</p><p>Izuku sat in his last period class, it was Friday and the period was free for them, so Izuku took the time to write stuff down in his journal.</p><p>He could feel Katsuki’s red eyes burning into the back of his head but paid it no mind. Izuku had been avoiding the explosive boy like the plague, not wanting to talk to him since that day in the park. Even if Izuku does run into him, he’s prepared to defend himself. Morgan had been teaching him for self defense moves for the past couple weeks in case he did run into Katsuki, but luckily he didn’t need to use the defense moves.</p><p>“Okay, everyone! It’s the end of the year! Are you excited?” The teacher said from the front of the class.</p><p>The class cheered, using their quirks to emphasize their excitement while Izuku just smiled. Soon, he would never go to this school again. Soon, he wouldn’t deal with Katsuki again for awhile.</p><p>Izuku couldn’t wait to move to Kyoto, couldn’t wait to start his training to become a Hero. Soon, he would be a step closer to accomplishing his dream.</p><p>“Midoriya, what are you doing for the Summer break?” The teacher asked and Izuku snapped back to reality.</p><p>He was so engrossed in thought he didn’t hear the teacher and the class. “Oh. W-well, me and my mom are moving to Kyoto soon.”</p><p>This made the class burst into whispers.</p><p>“Midoriya is moving?”</p><p>“Kyoto?”</p><p>“Wow, I heard Kyoto is a nice city.”</p><p>“How do they have enough money to move?”</p><p>“Maybe a friend is helping them.”</p><p>Izuku looked at his desk and swallowed. “And…” he hesitated, not sure if he should tell them about his scholarship, but then Morgan’s voice rang through his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Izuku, I know words can hurt, and there’s not much you can do to make people change their minds about what they say. But, you should know that kids say that stuff because everyone else is saying it, and you shouldn’t care what they say. If they’re saying your no good, prove them wrong. If they’re saying you’ll never become a hero, prove them wrong, work harder than them and rise. You just have to believe in yourself and keep going.”</em>
</p><p>Morgan’s encouraging words brought a smile to his face and he lifted his head, looking at his class with a look of confidence that had most of the class shocked, they had never seen that look on him before.</p><p>“And, Hiroshima High School gave me a scholarship, I’ll be going there when I start high school.” Izuku said proudly.</p><p>This caused the class to whisper again, but this time a bit louder and shocked. Even the teacher looked shocked.</p><p>“Hiroshima?! That military and Hero school??”</p><p>“Hiroshima is the second best Hero school next to UA!”</p><p>“Wow, they barely give out scholarships!”</p><p>“There’s no way they gave some quirkless kid a scholarship, he probably bribed them.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have the money to bribe them. Besides, they have plenty of quirkless students, more than any other school in the world.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.”</p><p>“I heard that a half of their students are really hardcore.”</p><p>The teacher looked at Izuku, as if looking for a lie, but found none and cleared his throat. “That’s...congratulations Midoriya.”</p><p>He nodded. “Thank you, sensei. I-“</p><p>“DEKU!!”</p><p>Ah, there it was. A bit delayed, but that was probably because of the shock.</p><p>Katsuki stood up and glared murderously at the green haired boy, hand crackling with his quirk. “HOW THE FUCK DID YOY GET A SCHOLARSHIP AT A HERO SCHOOL?!?!?”</p><p>Izuku was scared, he’s still scared of Katsuki, but he held firm and looked him directly in the eyes. Red met green.</p><p>“A student from Hiroshima and its principal talked to me and my mom, but I don’t think it’s any of your business why, Katsuki.” He said, and the ash haired boy looked momentarily shocked when Izuku didn’t use his nickname. “It just means that I have a chance to become a Hero, and I don’t care what you say about it.”</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU SAY DEKU-!!!!”</p><p>“Dude, leave him alone!” A boy said, standing up and pointing at Katsuki. Izuku remembered him, he had helped him when Katsuki and his followers bullied him, but they didn’t really talk. “Just leave him alone! I think it’s super cool that he got a scholarship! He’s super smart!”</p><p>Izuku flushed as a couple other kids murmured their agreements. Before Katsuki could say anything else, the bell rang and the kids filtered out. Izuku quickly gathered his stuff and left the classroom before Katsuki could catch him. On his way out, some kids told him good luck and to take care.</p><p>Izuku got home without any problems, he entered his apartment and was welcomed with the smell of Katsudon, his favorite meal.</p><p>Morgan was there too and had set the table, the two teens and Inko sat at the table and happily talked as they ate.</p><p>Izuku smiled.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to move.</p><p>He was going to become a Hero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Midoriya’s arrive at Kyoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan chuckled. “Well, one of the most popular trees in Kyoto is Cherry Blossoms and they are beautiful year round. You can visit old temples and shrines. The parks and gardens are gorgeous, as well as nature there in general. Great food, amazing sights. The people there are also very nice, save for the villains though.” She said, making Izuku and Inko laugh. Morgan laughed too, taking a bite of rice and having a sip of her drink. “Once we get to Kyoto, I’ll show you guys around and when the truck gets there, me and the movers will help you with everything.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before they moved, Izuku went out for a walk. He wanted one last look of his childhood home before he left.</p><p>He was just walking around aimlessly. Once he stopped to watch a villain attack and documented the villains and Heroes quirks before heading on his way again. He ran into a couple classmates, they hung out a bit before going separate ways.</p><p>Izuku came up to the park and walked through it, remembering the good times before Katsuki got his quirk, when they were friends.</p><p>“Deku.”</p><p>Izuku stopped and turned around, greeted with the sight of an angry Katsuki.</p><p>“Katsuki. What do you-“ He was cut off.</p><p>“I know the scholarship is fucking fake.” Katsuki said.</p><p>Honestly, it didn’t surprise him that the red eyed boy would think it to be fake. Izuku struggled to not roll his eyes. “It’s not-“</p><p>A hand landed on his shoulder and began to burn, Izuku flinched and looked Katsuki in the eyes.</p><p>“I know it’s fake, Deku. And if you try to go to U.A. or any other Hero school, you're dead.” Katsuki glared one last time and walked away.</p><p>Izuku watched him go for a moment before walking home. His shoulder ached and he hoped there was still gauze at home. When he got home, his mom worried over his shoulder but Izuku reassured her that he was fine. Morgan then stepped in and took him to the bathroom, instructing him to sit down while she dressed his wound.</p><p>Morgan got out the first air kit and got the burn cream out. Being as gentle as she could, she began to rub the cream onto Izuku’s skin. The boy flinched and bit his lip. Once Morgan was done with the cream, she got the gauze and wrapped his shoulder gently but tightly.</p><p>Once they were done, Morgan and Izuku walked out into the almost empty living room and ate take out.</p><p>Izuku went to bed that night with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Inko and Izuku woke up at 8:40 and got ready for the moving van. By 9:20, when Morgan and the moving truck arrived, Izuku and his mother had their suitcases ready and ate breakfast.</p><p>A couple burly men and Morgan loaded the boxes into the van and once they were done, the truck sped off to Kyoto and a taki drove the green haired family and Morgan to the train station. They got there just in time for the train, they didn’t even have to wait. And because of Reyleigh paying for their tickets and Morgan, a student at Hiroshima, Inko and Izuku got to sit in first class.</p><p>It was really nice.</p><p>Izuku sat in the observation car, watching the beautiful scenery go by. He felt this pressure on his chest, he didn’t know what it was.</p><p>Something flashed in front of him and he came back to reality. Morgan was holding a cup of hot cocoa in front of him. Izuku took it and mumbled out a thanks. Morgan took a seat next to Izuku and stared out tha large window.</p><p>“What’s on your mind kid?”</p><p>Izuku looked at Morgan, startled. The older teen just shrugged at the look.</p><p>“I’m good at reading people. You're like an open book.” She said simply. “So, what’s up?”</p><p>Izuku looked back out the window, trying to find the right words. Eventually, he just sighed as said what was on his mind. “I just feel...I don’t know. I’m leaving my home and going somewhere else. I…” Izuku sighed, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Hmm.” Morgan hummed, taking a sip from her drink. She said, “You're probably feeling home sick. It happens, I wasn’t feeling too great after I left my home and went to Hiroshima High. It’ll pass, might take time, but you’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>“You moved away from home?”</p><p>“Yeah. I lived with my uncle, my father died when I was 7, he was a Hero. My uncle Bobby lives in Tokyo in a house outside of the city, I grew up there with my three friends. When I was accepted into Hiroshima with some of my other friends, I was pretty reluctant to just leave, but uncle Bobby encouraged me to go. It was pretty hard to be away from home, but I got better.” Morgan looked lost as she spoke, but smiled as she looked back at Izuku.</p><p>He was a bit startled to see tears in her eyes but didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he smiled back at her. “And you’ll get better too. Change is good, even if it can hurt. Besides, you needed to get away from that Bakugou kid, he was toxic.” She ended with a grimace. “Don’t feel bad about him.”</p><p>Izuku nodded, a small smile on his freckled face. “Thanks Morgan.”</p><p>“No problem kid.”</p><p>The two teens sat in the observation car for a little while longer until it was almost time for dinner. The three being in first class meant not just good and comfortable seating, but also delicious meals! They went to one of the dining cars and sat down to an absolutely delicious dinner.</p><p>“So, what’s Kyoto like Morgan?” Izuku asked after taking a big bite of rice, but after chewing and swallowing it.</p><p>“Izuku please slow down.” Inko smiled warmly at her son, who flushed and compiled.</p><p>Morgan chuckled. “Well, one of the most popular trees in Kyoto is Cherry Blossoms and they are beautiful year round. You can visit old temples and shrines. The parks and gardens are gorgeous, as well as nature there in general. Great food, amazing sights. The people there are also very nice, save for the villains though.” She said, making Izuku and Inko laugh. Morgan laughed too, taking a bite of rice and having a sip of her drink. “Once we get to Kyoto, I’ll show you guys around and when the truck gets there, me and the movers will help you with everything.”</p><p>“I have to thank you and Reyleigh again, Morgan. You two have been nothing but generous to us.” Inko said, face pulled in a gentle smile.</p><p>“It’s our pleasure, Inko-san. Really. Besides, we’ll be proud to have someone like your son at Hiroshima.” Morgan smiled.</p><p>Izuku’s blush grew larger at what she said. Inko and Morgan chuckled fondly at him. The older teen only knew him for a couple weeks and already he was growing on him. Just like Luffy grew on her when they met.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku woke up to the 8 AM sun gently shining down on him. He slowly sat up and pushed his blanket off him, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Next to him his mother was already awake, sipping a cup of coffee while she read a book.</p><p>Inko saw that her son was awake and smiled at him. “Good morning, Izuku. How did you sleep, honey?” She asked sweetly.</p><p>“Hmm...good. Are we almost there?” He asked, folding his blanket, putting it and his pillow in his bag.</p><p>“Yep. Morgan said we’ll be there in half an hour.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>About 5 minutes before the stop, Morgan helped them collect their things. The train came to a stop, announcing that they arrived at Kyoto. The three exited the train and made their way through the station, upon exiting and coming out onto the street, a very nice sudan was waiting for them.</p><p>“The driver will take up to your new house to drop your stuff off then we’ll go look around.” Morgan told them, stepping towards the car and giving a nod to the driver, who nodded back and gave a friendly smile to the mother and son.</p><p>They entered the car and were off. It took about an hour to get to their new home.</p><p>When they saw it they were awe stricken, they had only lived in apartments, never a house as nice as this. It was a two story house with a lot of room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, a couple storage closets, a training room, a nice kitchen, cozy living room, nice sitting room, and they had a backyard! There was lots of space with a nice little garden area. Morgan said that he could use the backyard for training and such.</p><p>It was almost too much, Inko almost started crying but luckily fought it off.</p><p>They dropped their stuff off and headed out with Morgan and the Sudan. First, Morgan took them to a very nice restaurant for lunch called The Cooking George.</p><p>“It’s owned by Zeff Takahashi, but he doesn’t work here anymore. He lives back in Mufasta and owns another restaurant called The Baratie. He’s an amazing cook, I wish I could have introduced you to him before we came to Kyoto.” Morgan said after they ordered.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Inko asked.</p><p>“Well he was busy, and The Baratie was a bit far, so we could introduce you guys. Maybe if you go back I can introduce you, or when he comes to visit.”</p><p>“Does he come visit this restaurant?”</p><p>“No, not really. He knows these chefs can handle themselves otherwise he wouldn’t have hired them. He actually comes to visit his children.”</p><p>“Oh, he has children?”</p><p>“Yup, his oldest, Sanji, and Kaiyo, his youngest. They’re my friends, my classmates, and two of the people who will help train Izuku.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.”</p><p>Just then their food arrived. They thanked the waiter and dug in. They had a couple light conversations until they finished their lunch, Morgan gave the waiter a generous tip and they left. They walked through the streets, Inko and Izuku admiring the buildings and trees and flowers. Kyoto was a beautiful city, and the people were very nice.</p><p>They did a lot of activities that afternoon, they saw a street performance, ate some ice cream, pet some very floofy gods.</p><p>When they got back to their house, the movers had already arrived and were almost done with their things.</p><p>Inko made katsudon for dinner, with some rice and fish, Morgan helped her out with the cooking, saying that Sanji is a chef like his father and taught Morgan a little cooking.</p><p>“So, Izuku, when you and your mom are settled in, I’ll take you to your new middle school then to Hiroshima and introduce you to my friends, who’ll help train you.” Morgan said after dinner as she helped the boy clean up.</p><p>“Ok. I can’t wait!” Izuku said excitedly, putting the dishes in the sink. “What are they like?”</p><p>“Well, they’re good people. A couple of them aren’t too bright, they’re morons, but they’re strong. I can’t wait to introduce you guys.” Morgan smiled.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Well, I’m off. See you guys tomorrow, have a good night.” Morgan said, putting her jacket on and heading to the door.</p><p>“Bye, Morgan! See you tomorrow.” Izuku waved.</p><p>After Morgan left, Inko and Izuku finished unloading their things and putting stuff up. They were exhausted by 10:28 PM, they put on their PJ’s and headed to bed, Inko went with Izuku to tuck him in.</p><p>His bedroom was a bit larger than his last one in Mustafa, but it still felt cozy, his All Might posters were hung on the walls, bed in the corner next to the window, dresser, desk.</p><p>“Goodnight Izuku. Get some sleep, you need it for tomorrow.” Inko said, smiling warmly at her son.</p><p>“I will mom. Goodnight.” Izuku was out like a light, and barely felt his mom kiss his forehead then he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N: some things to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone!</p><p>Before we go ahead with the story, I just wanna let you guys know a couple things.</p><p>First, somethings from the One Piece Anime will be put into the MHA timeline, but won’t completely follow what happened in One Piece.</p><p>Second, Hiroshima High School is a Hero/Military academy in alliance with the One Piece organization. Some navy personnel from One Piece will still be military but are the good guys, like Coby and Garp, while others will be villains, like Akainu and Spandam. Others will be Hero’s, or Pirates, like Bellamy and Shanks.</p><p>Here are the Hiroshima uniforms and emblem.</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls can either wear skirts or shorts, and can also wear vests  </p><p>At Hiroshima, people can gather into teams, or “crews” in their first years and once they graduate they can stay in their teams and go to One Piece or some other organization, or split apart.</p><p>Hiroshima is an international Hero/military academy, they teach many subjects and have so many students and teachers from around the globe that it’s almost a boarding school. </p><p>Depending on what your class course is the years you spend at Hiroshima vary. Like if you are a Hero or military student, you go for 4 years, and if you are any other subject, it’s 3 years.</p><p>Reyleigh is the principal of Hiroshima and current director of One Piece, and Gol D. Roger was the formerly director of One Piece, dying at the hands of a villain.</p><p>Newgate Edward in the leader, or captain, of the Whitebeard Hero’s/Pirates.</p><p>A couple characters and scenes from other anime’s will be used and I claim no ownership of them, they are just being used for this story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>